Awakenings
by RC1997
Summary: How the gas technician got what he wanted from Hinata. AU. Lemon.


Hinata awakened, it was already Saturday, 10 in the morning. She wasn't used to wake up this soon at weekends. The doorbell rang. Now she understood. Whenever someone knocked on her door in the morning they waked her.

Her father usually went fishing on Saturdays. He went with her uncle, a friend and her older brother, Neji, while her mother left with her friends, maybe to the city center to shop. So they were not going to come back for some hours, she was all alone to herself. Resigned, she stood up and went to look who was knocking her door this soon. A pollster, maybe?

"Who is it?"

"I am the gas technician. May I come in please?"

Hinata opened the door reluctantly. When the flat's ring sung, she was still half asleep so she was dressed in whatever she wore, in a strapless t-shirt that displayed a good part of her cleavage, short tight trousers and a white thong. In the last moment she tied her hair in a pigtail before opening.

"Hello"

"Hello sir"

"¿Have I wake you up?"

"Well, yes", Hinata laughs.

The technician was -if Hinata guessed correctly- in his mid forties, with graying blonde hair, dark-skinned, muscular and tall, about 185 centimeters. He looked at her hungrily, she was scarcely dressed, but Hinata shook it off. It was normal, he was a man and all of them did look, however old they were. She guided him to the kitchen, where the gas installation was.

"So... You went out yesterday?". The man started working with the equipment, Hinata was surprised with the question. She was a bit annoyed to be woken up, but she had to be gentle.

"Yeah. Until 3 in the night"

"Oh. And how was it?", he continued asking

"It was good, I a lot of fun, actually"

He laughed. "I think so. I bet boys flirt a lot with you".

"Well, not really. I only went out to dance with my friends"

"Ah! That way of dancing that is so popular right now, moving the hips wildly..."

Hinata looked at him slyly, appreciating how a slight bulge grew in his pants. That excited her, and while they continued talking, she imagined herself dancing with the man as she did with boys her age: looking into the eyes, whirling her around and sticking her ass to his crotch while he caressed her thighs with his fingers, rising along her belly, until brushing her breast and moving around to make out with her mouth.

Imagining this made her wet and heat up, her nipples hardening under the short shirt. Hinata caught him looking to her large chest and saw the bulge in his pant grow. She needed to stop this before her parents came back, it could be in any moment from now on.

"Oh, I am sorry, I haven't offered you anything. Do you want coffee?". He nodded.

Hinata opened the cabinet, standing on tiptoes to pick a cup not knowing that the man was behind her.

"Let me help you"

He closed the distance and clung to her, picking the coffee. Hinata noticed his hard cock sticking to her ass, he looked at her while he left the coffee in the marble top without separating any distance. She felt his face close to her hair and his breath in her ear. The young woman kept still, with the hands in the marble, her thighs stuck to the edge, pushed by his body, still clung to her ass.

He started rubbing her abdomen, his hands moving up till they touched her breasts from above the clothing.

"Stop! What are you doing? Leave me!"

"Ha! Don't tell me you don't want it, I know you are in heat"

"No, stop now! My father will arrive soon, you better go!"

He smirked. "Liar. Nobody is going to come"

He lowered one of his hands and placed it inside her thong, brushing her cunt with his fingers.

"You are so wet, bitch!"

He separated from her a moment, then he lowered her pyjamas pants, pulling aside her thong and exposing to the air her wet cunt lips. He touched them again, plunging between the skin. Hinata started to breathe excited by his movements.

"Are you sure you don't want it?"

She was so excited that she didn't even answered him, simply feeling how his long fingers opened up her flower. Hinata heard how the man unfastened his trousers, his cock rubbing her lips. He pushed a bit and his crown entered her sweet cunt. Hinata felt the big and thick cock opening her, the next moment she yelled as he thrusted all his way inside her.

"AAAAHHHH"

"Mmmm, you are so tight... I like it..."

He kept on penetrating her slowly, Hinata moaned and moaned again in lust feeling how he entered her again and again, while his hands fondled her breasts. The man started making out with her, her moans drowning in his mouth, as their tongues massaged. He stopped to turn her around, grabbing Hinata from her thigh and putting her on the marble top. He pulled her bra strings, freeing her delicious large teats naked before him.

"Gods girl, you have amazing tits! I have wanted to taste them since I crossed the door"

At the same time he thrusted a pair of fingers into her drowned cunt, the man roamed her hard nipples with the tongue, making circles and fast movements, sucking and licking them while Hinata caressed his hair, biting her lower lip, surrendering to pleasure. Then, he went down and licked her swollen clit, while the young beauty squeezed her breasts and pulled his head to her. He kept there for some time, enjoying what he did, arousing her clit while her fingers traveled her vagina, until Hinata reached a great orgasm.

"Well done, bitch. Now you are going to see..."

He lowered Hinata from the marble and threw her into the kitchen's table. He undid her pigtail and shoved her head into the table, resulting in Hinata being firmly stuck into it, her big breasts smashed against the wood.

Then he said: "I am bored of this".

He grabbed the thong and pulled it off in one go. Then he put his thick cock inside the cunt in a swift hard thrust. Hinata felt it filling her vagina to the brim, he fucked her violently pulling her hair, his hips hitting her ass and the table creaking, so much that the thing that were on in felt to the floor as Hinata continued yelling in par with his thrusts.

"Fuck, you are so hot bitch, I will fuck you forever"

"FUCK ME! YOU BASTARD! KEEP FUCKING ME GOOD!"

"Oh, you are right whore, I will fuck you, but now you have to earn it"

He pulled back and sat down. Hinata understood perfectly what he wanted. She knelt and prepare to enjoy his incredible member. Her tongue traveled slowly his length, maintaining eye contact, all the while he brushed her face, he couldn't help show the pleasure the beautiful woman was giving her. Hinata played with his tongue around the tip, sucking from it. He rocked and Hinata kept on sucking with more effort than before, as if her life depend on it, sticking her cock all the way to her throat. The man accompanied her head shakes with his hands.

He snorted. "Continue like that... Gods, you are such a good cocksucker"

She kept gagging on the length, faster and faster, Hinata caressed her clit, desiring his release in her mouth. After a while, he stood up

"Open your mouth"

Hinata did exactly that. He released all his cum deep into her mouth, she swallowed it all in deep gulps. She then sucked his cock again, his erection didn't disappear. Hinata liked how his huge cock felt in her hot, wet mouth.

"Fuck! You are such a whore, what a blowjob. Come, sit here"

Hinata got up and laid her long legs on either side on his thighs, glancing at his cock, she touched it and directed it to her pussy, lowering on the incredible length until she felt it rub against her cunt lips. After that, Hinata bounced up and down, noticing how the impressive member opened her up again. Her hands clasped on his strong shoulders, in this position the man moved his hips wildly, as his cock rubbed her insides, he recommenced her attack on her nipples.

Hinata jumped on him, riding and feeling his cock continuously filling her poor pussy, while he played with her breasts.

Without any word he grabbed her thick thighs with his hands and, without pulling his cock off her cunt he stood up. The man sat Hinata down in the table, and she collapsed, ecstatic. Her lover pulled reaching her legs, making her heavenly body move with ease.

He parted her legs, and started fucking her savagely again. He snorted like a bull, Hinata moaned and yelled in pleasure nonstop, her heavy breasts swaying at the rhythm he forced. From time to time he squeezed the teats and brushed her nipples, which made Hinata heat more and more. After a while like this, Hinata felt her body shudder, shake, her back arching on the table as he orgasmed again.

"I knew you needed a good fuck since I saw you, bitch. Prepare yourself, I am going to fill your womb with my seed"

This man who had knocked on her door, this man whose cock was giving her the best fuck in her life, he kept rocking her cunt hard, faster and faster until he exploded, and Hinata felt how he cummed nice and deep in her. He sat down in a chair humming, and Hinata knelt again in acknowledgement of the incredible orgasms he just gave her. As she sucked her thick member until it was clean, she felt his release cascade from her cunt, slipping off from her thighs.

"Good girl. Tell your parents that the gas is perfect".

Hinata thought, that she would love to have this man knocking in her door again next Saturday, acting as her alarm clock, and fucking her good.


End file.
